Pattern glare, which can also be referred to as Scotopic Sensitivity Syndrome (SSR) or Irlen Syndrome, refers to a hypersensitivity to contrast and repetitive patterns, including lines of print on a page. Sensitivity is heightened as the contrast of the page increases. For example, high bright paper in conjunction with florescent lighting conditions can decrease readability significantly, particularly among individuals with reading disabilities.